A Little Slice of Heaven
by weirdpurplebookworm
Summary: AU. A family struggles to find its way to each other in the aftermath of a kidnapping, even as they welcome new members, joys and sorrows into a life that goes on. Sequel to Little Sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Dedicated to a dear, wonderful teacher who lost the battle to throat cancer early this morning. Ma'am, for inspiring me, for making me laugh and for those flashy accessories of yours... Rest in peace knowing that your are and you always will be remembered by all of us... You are sorely missed.

I'm back! Lilly's story and that of the gang has been keeping me up during nights when I should've been studying for my semesters, so go and enjoy the fruit of my labors! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

The beach beneath her bare feet is coarse, warm and _golden_. The breeze is heavy, lifting the loose grains of sand from the ground and carrying them afar, into the deep, turquoise sea, where the tides crash against the shore in an eternal battle.

The peace that settles over Ziva David-DiNozzo is unprecedented. The still quietness of the beach, broken only by the mystical sound of the waves soothes her as nothing before. No before, and no after; just a then, with the feel of the midday sun shining down on her cheerfully, nothing but a soft carpet of liquid gold, interwoven with strands of navy for miles and miles.

Sighing happily, she wiggles her toes in the sand, loving the feel of the rough grain grating against her skin. For a moment, she stares at the sea in front of her, unrelenting and powerful and majestic. Then, with a loud, childish cry of unrestricted glee, she runs forward, joyfully dipping her feet into the cool water.

A vague thought flutters at the edge of her brain, but she brushes it away. _Wake up, Ziva…_ dismissing the stray thought, she raises her face to the warmth of the sun, enjoying its heat. Exhaling loudly, she wonders if she was ever as content as this – free and unfettered, living her life her own way.

A single, unattached memory floats into her brain at that, and it's not so much a memory as it is an invisible feeling… of her, naked, in bed, wrapped up within the embrace of strong, masculine arms as the hands attached to those arms stoked her swollen belly.

_I love you, Ziva._

Her eyes fly open in startled recognition and her heart leaps to her throat at the voice that sounds as though he is standing right next to her.

_Tony?_

She tries to call out, her contentment and satisfaction vanishing within the space of a single heartbeat. He is _searching_ for her, calling out for _her_, and she desperately looks to get back to him.

But she is alone. On the beach, silent and unguarded, she is the only visitor, and her heart breaks. She wonders if she is finally, _finally_ dead… if she has left behind family that mourns for her at all.

"Ziva David-DiNozzo, is it?"

The voice is somehow familiar, even though she knows she's never heard it before. She whirls around, glad for some company so she can find out what the hell is going on, but the question dies on her lips. For the woman standing in front of her is a woman she has long competed with, long respected and long believed to be gone.

Confidence etched into her every stance, her smile as sunny as it always was, one hand on the gun holster resting on her hip, Caitlin Todd is every inch the NCIS Agent Ziva knows Gibbs trained her to be.

"Ka… _Kate_," she murmurs, chocolate eyes wide with shock. Kate's grin only widens and she walks closer to the dumbstruck Israeli.

"Hello Ziva," she says. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

Ziva blinks at the bizarreness of it all and reaches out to shake the offered hand. Kate pulls her out of the water, and the sand sticks to her wet, bare feet.

"Am… am I dead?" she asks the other woman quietly. She blinks away the sudden moisture in her eyes, wondering what would now become of everyone. Gibbs… Tony…_ Lilly…_

"Not if you don't wanna be, Miss David," Kate replies, smiling cryptically, her dark eyes glinting mischievously.

"It's David-DiNozzo," Ziva corrects, raising an eyebrow, her voice just the slightest bit defensive. And contrary to her expectations, Kate does not take offense, instead laughing out loud, her dark hair flying in the summer wind.

"Can't believe he bagged a bombshell like ya," she tells the startled woman delightedly, and her unexpected enthusiasm has Ziva smiling too. Her eyes are surprisingly warm, inviting and Ziva wonders why she was nervous about meeting this woman, who though dead because of _her_ brother, clearly harbors no ill will toward her.

"Walk with me, Ziva," Kate requests as the laughter dies down. Ziva nods, accepting the proffered hand and the two women walk along the coastline. Here, in the silent stillness of the ether, Ziva doesn't find it weird that she is walking hand-in-hand with another woman; instead, she finds herself grateful, because she was lost and alone for so long. Now, she has someone to show her the way… another woman in _her_ NCIS family. The thought brings a smile to her face.

"DiNozzo's one lucky bastard," Kate comments and Ziva turns a questioning look to her. "Hmmm?"

"He wakes up to that smile every morning," she elaborates and Ziva grins widely.

"He is indeed a lucky man," she responds, eyes twinkling. "He has me. And Lilly. And the rest. Even though he drives us all crazy with his move references."

Kate chuckles, but her mirth vanishes as soon as it comes, though her eyes remain bright.

"Are you aright?" Ziva asks, when she doesn't reply, worried at her sudden pensiveness. She shakes her head wordlessly. Silence pervades again, this time not so comfortable, and the ex-assassin wonders at it.

"You are just as fortunate," Kate tells her at last, and Ziva's head whips around to stare at her. Taking in the sudden guarded stance, she nods slowly, letting her gaze glide over the sand in front of them… endless, timeless and _ageless_ as the sea, it stretches for miles and miles.

"I am," she agrees. "I have him. And my family. _Your_ family."

Kate's smile finally reappears, and though she has never asked or wanted the approval of the woman she replaced, Ziva is glad that she has it.

"Thank you, Ziva," she says softly. "You've loved them just as fiercely I did. As I _do_."

"They are mine just as much they are yours, Kate," she answers. A moment passes in silence, no more or no less important than every other minute Ziva has spent here, with _this_ woman.

"You have doubted your place amongst them?" Kate's voice is quiet, gentle, though her eyes are sharp. Ziva meets her gaze steadily, tilting he head in acquiescence.

"Sometimes," she returns just as faintly, hesitance etched on the planes of her sun-kissed face. "Yes. At the beginning, I did it often. But lately…" she trails off, eyes glazing over at the memory of her daughter, captured. Because of _her_.

The fallen Agent from Team Gibbs seems to be reading her mind. "What Calev Meyer did was not your fault, Ziva," she informs her strictly. "It was _his_ sin, not yours. If anyone's at fault, it's him and your father, for making the Devil's deal with him in the first place."

"But if not for me," Ziva whispers, swallowing hard, "Lilly would never have been in danger. Tony, and McGee and Abby and Gibbs… they have put themselves in harm's way too many times. For me."

"Didn't you just say they are family?" Kate asks her sternly. "That's what family is, Ziva. Looking out for one another. Taking care of each other. They love you. As you love them."

"Kate," Ziva sighs. "I do not know. I am simply tired… of being my father's daughter, of bringing pain to those who are so very important to me."

"Without you," Kate's voice is strong, clear. "Lillian would not even exist. For that alone, don't you dare regret what's happened so far. I don't."

Ziva looks up, gaze questioning. "My brother killed you, Kate," she flinches as she utters the line.

"And it was your _brother_," Kate replies. "Not _you_. So don't you dare blame yourself for anything."

Smiling, she draws the daughter of Mossad's head into a tight, sisterly embrace.

"You took my place, Ziva," she murmurs into the shorter woman's dark hair. "But you didn't replace me. For that, I can't thank you enough."

Ziva pulls back the slightest bit, the corner of her lips curving into a tender smile. "I could never replace you. You will always be a part of their family… of _our_ family."

A silent understanding passes between the two women, both belonging to the same home, same family and the same desk, and yet so very different. Trust, love and respect they now share, and though time has been stolen from them, they are truly sisters, loving and being loved by the same people.

"Take care of 'em for me?" Kate beseeches her and Ziva nods. "Always," she returns quietly.

"Then it's time for you to go home," the older woman smiles and gestures around her, and Ziva is startled to realize that they are no longer on the beach, but they are, instead, standing in the middle of a clearing, the smell of the salt replaced by the fresh fragrance of grass and wildflowers.

"What… how?" she asks confusedly. "Kate…?" she wonders at the mystic, knowing smile curving her friend's face.

"She is a beautiful child, Ziva," Kate tells her quietly. "As precious as her namesake, and just as loved. Take good care of her."

Ziva frowns, about to question her, when the sound of familiar giggles fills the air. She freezes, heart thundering against her chest, and her breath catches in her throat.

"Lillian…" she breathes, and Kate nods.

"Go, Ziver," Kate uses Gibbs's endearment, and Ziva blinks hard against the moisture in her eyes. "She's waiting for you."

As much as she wants to rush to her child and hold her close, Ziva hesitates. "And you… Kate?" she questions uncertainly, waiting, for the other woman's eyes are wet despite her smile.

"Take your daughter home," Kate advises. "They're all waiting for you."

With that, she shoves Ziva gently in the direction of the happy laughter. Ziva's last image of the woman she took the place of is a soft, knowing smile, her eyes sparkling with deep, unstated love. For a second, she mourns that they will not meet again, before Lilly's voice fill her ears and she fairly flies to the middle of the clearing where three figures stand.

"Lillian…" she calls out huskily, and her little girl turns to her, pulling away from an older, red-headed woman.

"Mommy!" she cries and rushes into her embrace as Ziva goes down on one knee, arms held open. The next moment, they are both on the ground, peppering each other with kisses, tears wetting their cheeks, even as they hold each other tightly.

"Lilly…" Ziva murmurs, kissing her cheek. "Lilly… _my Lilly_…"

"Mommy…" Lillian sobs into her shirt, and Ziva rubs her forehead. "Mommy…"

"I have you, my Lea-love," she whispers, and Lilly buries her face into her shoulder, crying quietly. "I love you."

Shannon and Kelly watch, smiling, as the two finally split apart. Ziva turns to them, still holding her daughter tight, and her eyes widen at the sight of Gibbs's family. Shannon walks toward her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Time to go home, Ziver," she says with a knowing smile and Ziva blinks. First Kate, now Shannon and she has to admit, she loves being called that.

"Get going," Kelly chirps, and Ziva nods, bending down to kiss the other child on the head. She is another of Gibbs's daughters, his _true_ little girl, the one who started the cycle, and the one who is as cherished as the day she was born.

"Thank you," she whispers, wanting, _needing_, to say so much more. But her words are stuck in her throat, and she can only squeeze her daughter firmly, hoping they understand everything she cannot voice. And they do.

_"Always."_

And abruptly, their faces blur, and they begin to vanish, even as Ziva's view is blocked by the sudden mist that hangs in the air heavily. Their smiles, though, remain radiant, and she closes her eyes, pulling Lilly close and rubbing her back against the cold.

_Look after 'em all, Ziva._

Ziva doesn't hear Kate's voice so much as she feels it in her heart and she nods.

_Tell my Daddy I love him, Lea._

Connected as she is with her daughter, Ziva feels Lilly's worry that Kelly should feel so sad. She is distracted, however, by Shannon's voice, sounding so familiar and so strange, she aches for her own mother.

_Keep Tony close to you for as long as you can, Ziva. Hold every moment close to your heart, for they're all precious._

The older woman's advice is born out of bitter and loved experiences, and Ziva treasures it. Because this woman is no less than her mother, even if they have never met, and she is revered, for now and for always.

"Mommy?" Lilly's voice is lost in the wind as it picks up, and suddenly, they find themselves standing in the middle of a tornado. But there is no fear, only hope… and _love_, deep and desperate.

"Daddy is waiting for us, my little Lea," she murmurs, kissing her cheek, smoothing her hair back. "Let's go home."

The last thing she sees is her daughter's radiant, beaming smile as she nods. Then everything goes black.

_Home…Tony._

* * *

**A/N - **To my reviewers and readers, a huge, _huge_ thank you and hugs, for staying with me so long! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'll be back with the next soon enough. It may take me some time though, since I have to sort through some personal stuff, but I will update soon. As my dedication reads, one of my teachers passed away this morning, and I'm kinda still in shock, so totally freaked out here.

******LittleMissBrit -** Happy to see this one start? ;)

**ncis-1001 - **May's here, and so am I! ;) Glad you liked!

**ash - **I saw your review and I was like, OMG, mind reader! :P This one was written almost immediately after I finished with Little Sunshine, so yeah, you totally read my mind... Glad you liked! :)

That's it for now, next one maybe up by the end of next week! See you soon.

- Chavi


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Um... before y'all throw tomatoes at me, can I just say that I am really, really very sorry about the late update and promise to do better next time? No? Okay then... Fire away! *ducks and runs for cover against the onslaught of rotten fruit and vegetable...*

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Lillian's first steps were tiny, small, shaky little things as she tried her best to run to the mother who has seen so much pain and joy in her life. Her second and third were reserved for the father who adores her, loves her beyond all reason and keeps her safe as he can, heart and soul invested in her life.

But her fourth and fifth steps belonged to _him_, to the grandfather, whose entire _world_ now revolves around her and each breath she takes. The memory comes to him, part a dream, part wishful thinking, because, goddamnit, all he _wants _is her back… all he wants is to hold her again once, to feel her small heart filled with love beat strongly against his own and her pale, little fingers clutch at his rough hands tightly.

_The latest case had drained them drastically. Abuse victim cases were are hard enough as they were, but emotional detachment became even more difficult when the victims were little kids, mauled to death by the same parents who were supposed to protect them with their very lives._

_Lilly's sweet laugh was a welcome greeting indeed, and she was a sight for sore eyes as they entered their home, hearts and souls weary. Jethro hovered hesitantly at the doorstep, not quite willing to interrupt, but still wanting, __**needing **__to see her, to reassure himself that goodness and innocence existed, and that if he hadn't been able to save one child, he still had that chance with his little Lea; to protect and nourish her in the way he could not Kelly._

"_Mamma!" _

_Ziva stopped in her tracks, frozen, chocolate eyes widening in surprise at the sight in front of her. Breena, dubbed their unofficial babysitter, was standing there with a smile on her face, camera in hand, and Tony took a moment to realize that his nine-month old daughter was on her two tiny feet, holding the couch for support. _

"_Mamma!" Lilly cried out again, and for a second Jethro's vision blurred, even as he remembered Kelly's first steps, the pitter-patter of elfin feet rushing towards him with the same cherubic smile that greeted him each morning. DiNozzo's eyes were strangely bright, and he swallowed hard, understanding__**, feeling**__ the same choking in his throat. _

_His sense of what was to come proved true, for Lilly's wobbly steps were small, tiny and her hands fluttered as she tried to balance herself in the world, trying to find her place, the smile on her face crunching into a light frown of concentration. _

_Ziva bent down on one knee, her own lips curving into the softest, tenderest of smiles and motioned for her to come to her. _

"_I am here, my love," she murmured, unashamed of the single tear that rolled down her cheek and the few steps Lilly crossed over were the very first in a journey that had been a long time in the making. And the embrace Ziva drew her into was one that comforted mother and daughter, Lilly patting her cheek and laughing with childish glee. Ziva cuddled her close, inhaling the baby-powder scent of her, before she squirmed and demanded to be put down. _

_The second those feet were on the ground again, they were off, Lilly an unending plethora of boundless energy that was all sunshine and smiles and more warmth than they knew what to do with. Tony was already on his knees, arms outstretched, unabashedly crying for her, and with a soft frown, she took her next steps toward him, waddling happily into his crushing, adoring, relieved embrace. _

_He lifted her up, peppering her face with kisses, loving her desperately as only a father could. And Jethro could not bear anymore. Turning around, he moved to walk away, when Lillian's indignant call stopped him._

"_Gwappa!" she cried loudly, pouting that he would think to leave her behind without even a single kiss. Tony's eyes met his across the dark mop of her curly hair, viridian clashing with sapphire, and with a gentle, tired smile, the younger man bent down and set his daughter on the ground again, and she moved to the grandfather she adored as much as her parents._

_Only this time, her journey was not as smooth, and the stumble had him rushing forward to catch the little girl in his arms, vowing silently to himself to never ever let her fall and get hurt. She cried out, more in surprise than pain, for he'd caught her, holding her close, even as her parents rushed to ensure that she was okay._

"_Alright, Lea?" Tony whispered tenderly and her wide, innocent grin returned instantly, cuddled as she was in the protective embrace of her grandfather. And the kiss she bestowed upon the wizened, stubbled cheek was one of utter faith and belief in him._

_Belief, that he has let down phenomenally, and faith,_ he thinks, _something he does not deserve._ He caught her then, kept her safe and loved and cherished. And now he has failed so very miserably, so very _painfully_, his heart clenches and he finds it hard to draw in even a single breath. Because he is _helpless_ and all he can do is _wait._

If there is one thing Jethro hates, it's the feeling of helplessness. And unfortunately, in the three days that Ziva and Lilly have been in a coma, it is the only feeling that chokes him, from dawn to dusk, from wistful awareness through desperate nightmares.

Borin left the first night, called away on a case. But it's clear that she is still worried, for she makes regular calls every five hours, checking in and dropping in at least once a day, if only to make sure that they are stocked up on coffee.

Their Abby, Jethro finally sent home the second day, after she fainted in the restroom, giving them a damn good scare doing so. His heart came close to stop beating when he realized she was missing, for he cannot, _will_ not accept another of his family in pain. It was Tim who found her, and Tim who took her home, worried and weary.

Breena took a tired Jimmy home with her soon after, and insisted Ducky accompany them. Eli hangs around, coming in silently each day, saying not a word to any of them, always bringing with him a bunch of fresh flowers, his heart strangely reflected in his eyes, his silence as much a rejection as what Jethro supposes is punishment of the men he thinks have failed his daughter and granddaughter. Either way, he could care less, for he gives not a damn what the bastard thinks. Tony, though, Tony's pain, he _understands, feels,_ and he cannot help but ache for the younger man. And neither of them have moved since, silently grateful for each other's company… because they can't handle this alone, these two men, who are so very similar and so very different.

They take turns with Lilly and Ziva, the both of them. They talk to them; they do it quietly, but they_ talk_ to the two girls they love so much, begging, pleading with them to wake up. And in their worst moments, when neither comatose female heeds their desperate calls, they turn to each other, comforting one another with silent, loving gazes and muted, wordless half-hugs.

Sighing, Jethro seats himself, next to Lilly this time, talking her pale, unresponsive hand within his own, enclosing it within his large, rough fingers. His heart hurts, and he feels all of his sixty-five years weighing down on him as he bends over to press a soft kiss to her temple.

"Hey, Lilly," he murmurs, settling down on the chair next to her, wanting, wishing she would respond. He wants his granddaughter to wake up, to jump up and to run around, her grassland eyes sparkling with mischief and joy. The girl in front of him… she's not, she _can't_ be his little Lea… she is a shadow, a pale imitation, and Jethro's tears blind him at the sight of her so utterly still. He wants her back. Period.

"You know kid," he says conversationally, heart breaking again. "Your mother put us through the wringer. As did your dad… both of 'em got in too many dangerous situations… could've died if we hadn't pulled their asses out… but you, my Lea, take the cake."

No response… no happy cry, no clapping and no childishly warm kiss… and it hurts him as much as Kelly's death. Looking at her now, Jethro remembers the promise he made to himself the first time he held her. _I'll protect you, Lillian Kelly… I swear it…_

He laughs sordidly. He failed… _spectacularly_. Once again, he couldn't protect his Kelly, _his little girl_, only this time, fate is far crueler… because he is on the verge of losing not only his granddaughter, but his other daughter too. He couldn't protect Ziva or Lilly, and it gnaws away at his soul.

"Wake up, little lioness," he whispers, not afraid to cry for the girl who is most important to him. How can he lose her? How can he just sit there and wait for to awaken? How will he go on without her? _Where is she?_

His breath hitches, entire form shaking with sobs, and he rests his head on the bed, curling into the small, comatose girl's side, burying his cries within the sterile hospital bed.

For a long time, he simply sobs, aching, hurting… for Lilly, for Ziva, for Tony and the rest of his shattered family… because if they lose Lilly, they lose themselves too. He aches for himself, because his _identity_ is his family, and that family is now broken. And the pain is worse for the fact that _he_, their father, cannot fix it… he can't fix a damn thing.

He is so absorbed in his misery, he almost misses the slight moan that is drowned out by the sound of his sobs. But the light touch on his head, so very like a gentle feather… _that_ touch is impossible to miss and he whips up to look incredulously as the little girl on the bed slowly, painfully _breathes_ in. By _herself_, without the help of the machines that have kept her alive for so long. and the hope that unfurls and springs to life within his chest is almost physically painful.

Tired, moss-colored eyes flutter open to smile at her miserable grandfather, and Lillian Kelly DiNozzo moans, her entire tiny form spasming. She swallows hard, very painfully moving her little fingers to place them on her grandfather's shaking hand, and he simply stares at her, red, tear-filled eyes wide with surprise.

"Lilly…?" he breathes. She tries to nod, then closes her eyes as tears fill them from the pain that overtakes her. She groans again and the sound is enough for Jethro to jump into action, heart singing and breaking at the same time.

_She is alright… she's okay…!_

"Lillian!" his voice breaks and he leans in, carefully pulling her close to him. She is too weak to hug him back as he crushes her to his chest, but he can feel her smile against him, and tears of relief slide quietly down his face, seeping into her dark, messy hair.

"My Lea…" he moans into her shoulder, over and over again. Because he is so very _relieved_, so very happy to have her back. Because he has her now and he will never let go. Because _Kelly_ was taken from him and _Lillian Kelly_ has been returned to him.

He holds her tight, peppering her beloved face with kisses, sometimes on the cheek, and sometimes on her little rosebud mouth that smiles so at him. Because he loves her and she is his little girl and she is _okay!_

"Grandpa…" she mumbles feebly. He pulls back, brushing her hair out of her face and she smiles weakly at him. He does not let go of her as he helps her back into bed, instead enclosing her small, pale hand within his larger coarse digits, rubbing his thumb over her palm in tiny little circles.

"Grandpa…" she calls again, and he still does not respond, too intent on drinking in her face, drinking in her very essence. the pale face, the elfin mouth, the tony nose, and _oh, those lovely bright eyes!_

"Lea…" he sighs and kisses her again, because, _dammit,_ he needs this reassurance, to know, to feel that she is safe and _alive._

"I'm alright," she whispers, her eyes softening. Silence fills the room, because Jethro finds it difficult to speak past the lump in his throat. He is so very grateful, so very thankful to have her alive, he does not want to say anything, does not want to ask anything. He is afraid, terrified that even a single word, even a single question will tear him away from her again, send her spiralling back to a place where he cannot reach her. And he cannot bear that.

Lilly is too tired to say more, but her eyes rove around the room, in search of the rest of her family. She struggles to understand, her mind is still foggy and she aches for her parents. She wants them all here, and that they're missing brings tears to her eyes.

_Mommy… daddy!_

Jethro, ever sensitive to his granddaughter's needs, senses her distress and leans forward to kiss her cheek and rub her shoulder comfortingly.

"Lilly?" he asks softly and she turns tired eyes to him.

"Mo…mmy?" she rasps. "Daddy…?"

Jethro hesitates, heart breaking. He does not know how to tell his little girl that her mother is still in coma, how he is to tell her, that even _now_, three corridors away, she is fighting for her life, fighting to stay alive to see her daughter again, even if only once.

"Gran…pa?" Lilly pleads, and he cannot say anything. He simply bends down, kisses her forehead and tells her he will bring her father. The smile on her face is so beautiful, so very delighted, he hates himself for lying to her and he howls inside at the unfairness of it all.

"Daddy's coming, sweetheart," he murmurs, and with one last kiss, he gets up and leaves, going outside to get his Senior Field Agent. He lingers outside the door, however, hovering there, not willing to leave her. He is so scared, so very _irrationally afraid_ that the second he steps away from her, she will vanish, go back into a deep sleep from which she will never wake.

"Daddy's coming…"

His murmur is soft, broken as he pulls out the phone and dials. It is not the homecoming he hoped for and he sinks to the cold floor, trembling, and waits for DiNozzo to pick up.

_Daddy's coming. Because, my Lea, I can't give you your Mommy. _

His tears, when they come again, are quieter than ever before.

* * *

**A/N - **Okay, so that was an emotional wringer, but I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but oh well... And I am going to be shameless and promote another fanfic I'm posting today, set in this universe, _another_ poem from Tony's perspective, so go check it out and if you like it, drop a review to tell me why! :)

**Up Next - **In which the awakening continues for other members of the family...

See you soon!

- Chavi


End file.
